Killing Johnson Quimby!
by Lucilia Venom
Summary: What is Shudders link with paid killer Edward Soul? Friends, family, accomplices? One-shot, but will have a sequel up soon called Shudders Secret. All offical characters belong to derek. Includes torture.


**Killing Johnson Quimby**

**A/N Enjoy my second story. It is a one-shot, but has a sequel. Enjoy, read and review. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my other skulduggery pleasant story ; ****VAMPIRE PROBLEMS! ****Now****enjoy the story:**

A man of 40 advanced on Johnson Quimby, accountant, uncle of 4, and father of 0. The thing is; Johnson Quimby was only his disguise name, and an accountant was only his disguise job. His real name, Phineas McVengeful, was wanted worldwide. Well, under-worldwide. He was really an evil, hatred-filled ghost, with the power to possess anyone and anything. He died in 1604, and killed the killer and the killer's accomplices. He had been living in mortal civilization for nearly two hundred years, until this man chased him back to the under-world.

The under-world was full with ghosts, sorcerers, witches, mages, warlocks, the occasional evil spirit and monsters. Evil spirits are ghosts that have been re-killed.

The man chasing him stopped, eyes glowing a deep red. Phineas suddenly found himself drifting alongside the man, encased in a bubble of clear, see-through, glowing red energy. In his mind he kicked and screamed, but his body did none of that.

The man drew a gleaming sword from his coat. He looked at Phineas with pity, then plunged the sword into his stomach and kept pushing, singing along to Phineas's screams. He stopped when he saw the tip of his blood-covered sword protruding from Phineas' back. He then pulled it out painfully slowly, making Phineas gasp in pain. Next he did the same, painfully slow torture, to Phineas's left leg. Phineas screamed and writhed in pain, begging for mercy with not words but his eyes. The man, a paid, efficient killer named Edward, then did the same to his right leg and both arms. Finally, to complete the torture, Edward pulled five crowbars out of his many pockets and forcefully shoved them through the messy, painful, sword-made holes on Phineas's body.

To complete the process and finish him off, he took out a single, shining black revolver. He flicked off the safety and aimed the gun in between Phineas's eyes.

"This, my friend," he said smugly, "is an emerald bullet." My eyes visibly widened in shock which made him grin, a smug grin. "The one true way to kill a ghost" I looked him up and down. He was tall and slim, with jet black hair cut very short, spiked up like someone had stressfully run their fingers through it. His skin was extremely pale, but you couldn't see his veins. He was muscular, wearing a brown leather short sleeved leather jacket, a tight, white t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans, tucked into brown leather biker boots. He had dark brown eyes that were a lot lighter than his hair, yet still fairly dark.

Just as he was about to shoot Phineas, a man looking much like him, shouted from behind him. Not in anger, but surprise.

" Eddie" the man yelled in surprise. Behind 'Eddie' Anton Shudder stood behind him, a look of disgust on his face.

"Anton, I can explain." Eddie tried, but got interrupted by Anton.

"Don't bother. I came here in hope of proving to people you weren't the criminal they said you were. I came here to clear my twins name, but leave disgusted, wishing he were dead!"

And with that he turned on his heel and walked away, but not before Eddie started creeping after him.

When Anton reached his car, a black jaguar, he turned around and faced Eddie.

"Seriously, you're going to follow me?" Eddie gave a sheepish nod. "Well, get in the car, then. I've got to introduce you to Skul and Val."

Eddie stared in disbelief, and then scurried after his twin, getting into the luxurious, white leather seats. _Weird._ Was all he could think as Anton drove off, finally reunited with his long lost twin. _Weird._ Was all Anton could think as he drove with a murderer he hadn't seen in three hundred years.


End file.
